


Frío

by Azariel



Series: Los lobos de Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre el castañeo de sus dientes escapaban gemidos lastimeros acorde a los gruñidos que podía escuchar cerca de él, el temblor no era solo por la baja temperatura, también por los lobos negros y grises que le habían raptado de los columpios de la escuela, rodeándole. Stiles intento arrastrarse pero una pata le golpeó el pecho haciéndole caer de espalda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba escribiendo otra cosa completamente distinta hasta que esta [imagen](http://24.media.tumblr.com/65ccf355bfd5fee9e38072c66e8954c8/tumblr_mx1hq3sgfr1s03x0vo1_250.jpg) me distrajo y me desvíe cuando mi cerebro me recordó a la saga de Shiver, si no la han leído no importa porque solamente fue como un poco de inspiración, realmente no es estrictamente acorde con los libros, solo un poco de ello.
> 
> Un enorme gracias y abrazo a Amy, mi beta y amiga que me esta ayudando con esto y dando su animo y apoyo :D

Frío.

Frio blando era todo lo que sentía bajo su cuerpo, y recorriéndole, la brisa invernal sobre su espalda. Stiles había intentado correr, pero le era imposible por el dolor que crecía desde su tobillo.

Entre el castañeo de sus dientes escapaban gemidos lastimeros acorde a los gruñidos que podía escuchar cerca de él, el temblor no era solo por la baja temperatura, también por los lobos negros y grises que le habían raptado de los columpios de la escuela, rodeándole. Stiles intento arrastrarse pero una pata le golpeó el pecho haciéndole caer de espalda.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con tres pares de iris amarillos y unos rojos que pertenecían al más grande, este lamio su hocico y colmillos lentamente, la trompa llena de nieve rojiza. Stiles sintió las lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas, los lobos lo iban a destrozar y jamás volverá a ver a su padre y cuando encontraran su cuerpo destazado en el bosque su padre moriría al perder a un ser amado por segunda vez.

Con pasos suaves y calculados se acercaron a él mirándole con sed y entonces Stiles dejo escapar un sollozo aceptando su fin.

El cielo se había oscurecido y las criaturas que el cazaban se detuvieron de golpe cuando un aullido resonó por el lugar bamboleando los árboles y entonces Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar atónito como un lobo del mismo tamaño que el de ojos rojos se acercaba con el cuerpo en tensión preparado para atacar. Los demás lobos gruñeron bajito inclinando la cabeza al dar varios pasos atrás. Cuando el nuevo lobo llegó hasta posicionarse frente  a él, enderezo la postura y desde su garganta un gruñido de advertencia logro hacer que la manada diera vuelta corriendo y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque, no sin que el lobo con sus ojos rojos mostrara los dientes en amenaza.

Stiles no supo si aliviarse o suplicar por su vida cuando el lobo frente a él giro la cabeza mostrándole sus iris azul eléctrico.

El aliento se le atoro en la garganta mientras la criatura caminaba lentamente hacía él hasta colocarse a unos centímetros de su rostro combinando así sus alientos tibios. Stiles sintió como su tobillo dejaba de doler y la inconsciencia le llamaba, pero él no quería desmayarse, él quería seguir viendo esos ojos hipnotizantes  que por alguna razón ya no le causaban tanto miedo, era como si ese lobo no quisiera hacerle daño, era como si le hubiera salvado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y dejar kudos y comentarios si gustan. Como esto va a ser una serie nos vemos cuando venga la inspiración para la otra parte jajajaja. Saludos y besos!


End file.
